yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 036
"Bad Developments: Part 2", known as "The Power to Cut Open the Future! King of Wishes, Hope Ray" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 19, 2011 and in the United States on November 3, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cameron Clix Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Bye Bye Damage". He then Normal Summons "Achacha Archer" ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. As "Achacha Archer" was summoned, Yuma activates its effect to inflict 500 damage to Cameron (Cameron: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yuma Sets a card ("Bye Bye Damage"). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron draws ("Cameraclops": 2600 → 3000 ATK). Cameron activates "Night Beam" to destroy Yuma's Set "Bye Bye Damage" ("Cameraclops": 3000 → 2600 ATK). He then Normal Summons "Scandal Snapper" ( 4/700/2000) in Attack Position ("Cameraclops": 2600 → 2200 ATK). "Cameraclops" attacks and destroys "Achacha Archer" (Yuma: 2900 → 1900 LP). "Scandal Snapper" attacks directly (Yuma: 1900 → 1200 LP). Since "Scandal Snapper" inflicted battle damage, Cameron activates its effect to increase its Level by two ("Scandal Snapper": 4 → 6) and switch it to Defense Position. Cameron activates "Xyz Frame", which will prevent non-Xyz Monsters from attacking during the next turn ("Cameraclops": 2200 → 1800 ATK). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Giant" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position. As "Gogogo Giant" was Normal Summoned, Yuma activates its effect to revive "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Defense Position and switch "Gogogo Giant" to Defense Position. Cameron intends for Yuma to overlay his two monsters in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia", but Yuma ends his turn. Turn 6: Cameron "]] Cameron draws. He then Normal Summons "Paparazzi Pest" ( 2/1000/0) in Attack Position. Cameron then activates this card's effect to Tribute itself and increase the Level of "Cameraclops" by 2 ("Cameraclops": 4 → 6). Cameron overlays "Cameraclops" and "Scandal Snapper" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 25: Force Focus" ( 6/2800/2400, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Force Focus" attacks "Gogogo Golem". Yuma explains that the effect of "Gogogo Golem" would prevent its destruction in battle once per turn if it is in Defense Position, but Cameron activates the effect of "Force Focus" to detaching "Cameraclops" ("Force Focus": 2 → 1 ORU) and negate the effect of "Gogogo Golem" until the end of this turn. "Force Focus" then destroys "Gogogo Golem". Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Overlay Owl" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/800/1600) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Overlay Owl" to pay 600 LP (Yuma: 1200 → 600 LP) and detach "Cameraclops" from "Force Focus" ("Force Focus": 1 → 0 ORU). Yuma overlays "Gogogo Giant" and Overlay Owl" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma performs Chaos Xyz Evolution and overlays "Utopia" and its Overlay Units in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times to detach all of its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray": 3 → 0 ORU) and increase its ATK by 500 for each Overlay Unit as well as subsequently decrease the ATK of "Force Focus" by 1000 for each Overlay Unit detached ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4000 ATK, "Force Focus": 2800 → 0 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Force Focus" (Cameron: 3500 → 0 LP). Trivia *Those who watched this episode on its original air date had the chance to enter a competition to win "Holactie the Creator of Light" which only 3000 of who watched it won. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.